Legacy
by Wolfbane000
Summary: Sequel to Cold Blood. Humphrey's son, Koda, goes through a devastating tragedy. Although he seems to shut down after the traumatic experience, Fenrir, the slayer of Odin, believes he is destined for great things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Empty Words

Koda

Haze is lying on top of me, licking my muzzle. "Forever" She says. Lightning flashes and she disappears, leaving me standing on a ledge. It's pitch black except for the occasional sparks of electricity in the sky. The rain's coming down hard but I hardly notice. Behind me few paces stands a black silhouette. The only thing of him I can see are his red eyes.

"What are you going to do now?" He asks calmly.

I grind my teeth together. My composure cracks for a second as I think of the past events. "What's it matter to you?" I growl.

"You have suffered great pain. My advice: use it. Turn it to hatred" The figure replies.

"Already at that point" I reply.

"You have a great future ahead of you. I can help you achieve it" Another flash of lightning and he's gone as well.

I'm left completely alone now. I let his words sink in. The sorrow turns to anger, and the anger into resentment. "I'll kill them" I growl. And I won't let these words be as empty as her's.

Tasha

Something kept me up, staring out of the den through the rain.

"Come to bed" Creer says behind me.

"In a minute" I say dismissively. There's something out there, I can feel it.

A figure walks in front of our den. I wouldn't have seen him if it weren't for the white fur on his under belly and insides of his legs. "Koda" I call out for my brother. The figure stops and slowly moves this way. He stops just before the entrance of the den. "Come in" I urge him. He steps inside, water pouring off of him.

"Thank you" I barely hear him. He stares blankly past me.

"What were you doing out there?" I ask concerned. I've been worried about him ever since the incident.

"Clearing my head" He replies.

I can't think of anything to respond to that with. He's been "Clearing his head" ever since that night. In fact, I hardly see head or tail of him anymore. Nobody does. Mom says he just needs time.

"Why don't you stay for the night?" I ask him.

"I'm not tired" He replies.

"I didn't say you had to sleep" I use some of my mother's sass. He looks, conflicted, over his shoulder towards the exit. "Please" I plead.

"I guess I can stay" He agrees.

Yes! I always get what I want. I drag him by the ear further into the den. He doesn't resist but he doesn't seem happy about it either. I return to my mate while Koda lies down a few feet from us. "Goodnight, Koda."

"Goodnight, Sis" He lays his head down.

Mom says he needs time to get over it. Dad says he needs space to think about it. But I think he needs love so he can forget about it.

* * *

 **Here's my new story. What do you think happened to Koda? Leave your thoughts and ideas in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Storm

Tasha

I woke up bright and early, but Koda was already gone. I wonder if he slept at all last night. Maybe he just waited for me to fall asleep before heading out. Hopefully he'll be alright and back to his old self.

Koda

I strolled into the alpha den. My father lay awake next to his sleeping mate. I guess he doesn't sleep well either.

"Nice of you to finally stop by" Humphrey mutters.

"I heard your fur was turning gray. I came to see it myself" I spit back.

"I'm not that old" He rises to his feet "I can still take you."

I laugh half-heartedly "Then why don't you do anything about the murder?"

"It's not that simple" Humphrey groans "We're trying to negotiate a deal but their pack leader is being stubborn. He doesn't want to give up the ones responsible."

"Then eradicate them!" I growl.

"That's a lot of alphas that I have to send across Jasper. Alpha's that could die and no longer hunt and defend our pack. Risking all their lives just to get revenge for one wolf" Humphrey explains.

"I forgot that's all she was to you" I growl.

We glare at each other. "Mmmm" Kate stirs "Hey sweety. How are you doing?" She's looking at me.

"I was just leaving actually" I break eye contact with dad and walk out. If he isn't going to do something, I will. First, I'll need a plan. I don't have an army so a frontal assault isn't possible. I could sneak into their pack but there is no way I would be able to find the ones responsible. If they aren't willing to hand them over, their whole pack will pay. I have an idea. But I'll need a some help to pull it off. I can think of a few wolves I can go to. Wolves who were close to Haze or just don't like our territory being intruded like that.

My sister's den is the first place I go. Tasha and Creer are play fighting outside, frequently kissing each other as they go. The sight sickens me. "It's fake" I tell myself.

"Hardly seems like a fair fight" I yell.

They freeze. "Maybe it would be more fair if she went against you" Creer yells back. Tasha giggles.

"I don't have time for games" Their carelessness makes me want to puke "I came to talk to Creer."

They get off each other. "About what?" Creer asks.

"In private" I add.

He glances at Tasha before coming towards me. I lead him out of hearing range of my sister. "I need your help avenging Haze" I tell him.

"Say no more" His face hardens "I'm in."

That Night

We approached their pack's territory in a group of four. I convinced two more wolves to join me. Duncan was jet black. The only part of him I can see right now are his eye's and the inside of his ears. He came to stand up for the Western pack. The other is Daniel. Same color fur as me with hazel eyes. Kind of like a male version of Haze. Making the comparison hurt me. I'm not really sure why he came. I think he just likes fighting. They were both young, around my age.

"Halt!" Two wolves jump from the bushes. We should be able to take them out with making too much noise. I hear rustling in the bushes a third and fourth jump out to confront us.

"What's your business here?" One of them asks.

"We're from the Western pack. We're here to negotiate a deal" I tell them.

"What kinda deal?" This one's got a heavy southern accent. He doesn't sound like the sharpest claw on the paw.

"That's between your leader and ours" Duncan tells them.

"So where's your leader, Humphrey?" They ask.

"My father couldn't make it, so I'm here in his stead" I tell them.

They look at each other and shrug "This way. Stay close."

Okay, so it's going according to plan so far. We followed them to their alpha den, a small cave in the side of a hill. "Sir" One of them sticks their head inside "Humphrey's son is here to see you."

"His son?" A gruff voice replies.

An old brown furred wolf steps outside of the den "He's too mighty to show up himself?"

"Am I not good enough for you?" I ask.

The old wolf evaluates me "Young and full of fire."

"And impatient" I add "I'd like to discuss a deal."

The old wolf chuckles "Okay then. Let's hear it."

"I'd like to talk in private" I say.

"No" He smiles "Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of them."

Damn! He's not going to ditch his alphas. Oh well. Just makes things harder. I lunge and pin the feeble wolf to the ground. His alpha's make an attempt to save him but get there throats torn out by my help. There was only one left. Once the female realized what had happened, she fell to the ground begging for her life.

Duncan laughed "How pathetic. Won't even go out with a fight."

"Hold on. You can't just execute her" Creer says.

"He's right" Daniel agrees.

"You two are soft" Duncan growls.

I dig my claws into their leader's chest "Ready to make a deal?"

"You want to know who killed your friends?" He grunts.

"Bingo" I smile.

"I don't know who it was" He tells me.

"That's a shame" I look away, biting my lip "That was your only bargaining chip."

"You'll never find closure" He laughs. I slash his throat open. The life slowly drains from his eyes. It felt good. I turn to the female. She's trembling with fear "Please don't hurt me."

"Do you know who's responsible?" I ask.

"N-no" She starts to cry.

"Then why should I let you live? For all I know, it could have been you."

"I could never do something like that" She was obviously telling the truth.

"I believe you, but I'm still going to have to kill you. I don't want any enemies left breathing" I tell her.

"I'm not your enemy" She replies quickly.

"I've just killed your pack mates" I point out.

"They're no friends of mine. I just used them to survive" She explains.

I roll my eyes and groan "Then run! Get out of here!"

She doesn't hesitate. She bolts past Daniel and through the woods. How pathetic. What makes her life more valuable than any of the others that have been taken. "Search the area" I tell them "Kill any alphas you find. Do it quietly."

* * *

 **I'll just leave that right there...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - The Outcast

Koda

Daniel, Duncan, and I walk back to the pack, caked in mud and blood. Creer bailed on us before the massacre began. We killed all their alphas in their sleep and spared the omegas and pups. I felt better knowing the ones responsible were dead.

We made it to the pack feeding grounds around day break. Alphas were eating breakfast and omegas were waiting their turn. "Perfect timing!" Daniel exclaims.

"I'm going to wash up" I tell them.

"There won't be any food left by the time you finish" Daniel says.

"I'm not hungry."

Wolves were starting to notice us. All the blood. I disappear back into the woods and head to the lake. It felt like I was being watched but there wasn't a trace of anyone else around. I shake it off as paranoia.

I'm the only one at the lake this early in the morning. The water is cool and refreshing. I take my time bathing since there's nowhere I need to be today. About half an hour passes. I've finished cleaning myself a while ago. Now, i'm just lying down in the shallows. What's next? How do I keep going? Revenge and bloodshed kept me distracted from my pain but now it's back.

A twig snaps. My head shoots in its direction "Come out!" A white figure emerges from the brush.

"It's you?" I can't believe my eyes. The female I spared.

"Sorry" She replies.

"Why are you here" I growl "Do you have a death with?"

"No, the opposite actually" She replies shyly.

What is she talking about? A weird smell hits my nose. It's painfully familiar. Suddenly the world turns black. Most of it anyway. There was no longer a wolf in front of me, but a cluster of lights. There were hundreds of them. Small, blue lights moving around. They created the shape of a wolf. It was her energy, I realized. I could see her energy flowing through her. A lot of it was focused between her legs. With a flash, my vision was back to normal. I shake it off.

"You're in heat" I say.

She looks away, embarrassed "I won't survive by myself."

"Not my problem" I tell her.

"Please. I promise to leave you alone. I just need a pack since you slaughtered mine."

"Fine" I growl "I'll take you to my sister."

The walk was long and awkward. She kept looking at me. I kept my head forward, completely ignoring her.

"My name's Kari" She offers greeting.

"Stop" I tell her.

"That's a weird name" She mocks. I crack a smile. She had a sense of humor, even if it is lame.

"We're not friends. We'll never be friends. I killed your whole pack."

"I'm just asking for a name" She insist.

"Koda" I sigh.

"Koda" She repeats under her breath.

I peek inside of Tasha's den. "KODA!" My eyes widen in surprise. Tasha stomps towards me. I put on my biggest smile "Beloved, beautiful sister."

"Did you slaughter an entire pack!?" She was right in my face.

"Noooo... " I avoid eye contact "Not the ENTIRE pack."

I drag Kari into view. Tasha eyes her and looks at me in disbelief. "Hi?" Kari says awkwardly.

"We're having a talk later" Tasha threatens me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Whispers

Tasha

I'm left facing this ghostly, white female. I look back at Creer. He shrugs. I smile at the she wolf "What's your name?"

"Kari" She replies shyly.

"Okay. Kari" I sigh "Well my name's Tasha and this is my mate, Creer"

"Nice to meet you" Kari smiles.

"Why don't I show you around the pack?" I offer.

"Sounds great" She says cheerfully.

She's strangely happy. It's kind of creeping me out. I give Creer a quick kiss and leave. First, I take her to the alpha den to meet my parents. The whole way there, she was chatting me up. So cheerful and bubbly. She reminds me a lot of Haze.

"It's so beautiful here" Kari says.

"Yeah…" I reply, unsure of what to say.

"Everyone seems so happy her" She smiles.

"I'm sorry for what my brother did" I tell her suddenly.

"Most of them deserved it. The pack survived off of raiding" She tells me.

"Did you have anyone you cared about?" I'm scared to hear the answer.

"I had a few friends. Nobody too close though" Kari explains.

We pass two wolves along the way talking quietly amongst themselves. When they see us, they go silent. I eye the both of them "Anything you'd like to share?"

They glance at each other "Is it true? Did your brother take down an entire pack?"

I bite my lip, trying to figure out what to tell them.

"He spared the omegas and pups" Kari tells them.

Their eyes widen. "So it is true!" One of them whispers.

We walk past them. The alpha's den is in view now. I can't help but think about my brother. Word of what he did is already spreading. Father will hear of it shortly, and he won't be happy. There was something else I'm thinking about as well.

"Why did my brother spare you?" I ask.

She stops suddenly. I look back but she avoids eye contact.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"I begged for my life" Kari says.

"There's nothing wrong with that" I place my paw on top of hers "You did what you had to, and you're here now because of it. Besides, that's all behind you now."

"Yeah. I guess you're right" She replies solemnly.

Koda

A group of wolves bow their heads as I pass. More stare from a distance. I can hear voices in my head, saying my name over and over again. They talk about the things i've done. Some are fearful and others impressed. I recognize some of the voices as members of the pack.

"This is just the beginning" I hear Fenris's voice "You'll become much more powerful."

* * *

 **Pretty short chapter, but it's setting up the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Earful

Koda

Night is settling in around Jasper. Another sleepless night.

I drink from the pond next to the alpha dens'. My ears twitch as leaves and branches crunch behind me. I glance back. Tasha is coming towards me full steam "How could you do that?"

"What?" I reply innocently.

"You killed all those innocent wolves" She gets in my face.

"None of them were innocent. They were harbouring murders!" I yell.

"Yeah?... Well you're the murderer now" Tasha accuses.

"I did what I had to do. I avenged Haze" I tell her.

Her expression softens "You think that's what she would have wanted?"

"The dead don't want anything" I look away.

Tasha places her paw on top of mine "It hurts to see you like this. You can't hold onto all of this anger for the rest of your life."

I looked her in the eyes. I wanted to open up to her but some things should be taken to the grave. "I don't know how to let it go" I tell her.

"Well, find a way" Tasha persist "You've still got mom, dad, and me."

I smile "I know. I'm very thankful to have you as my sister."

She pulls me into a hug. I hold onto her for a while, using her shoulder as a head rest. From behind her, I can hear someone else approaching. Tasha looks back as Humphrey appears through the foliage "Hi dad."

"Hi sweetie. I need to talk to your brother alone" Tasha looks at me hesitantly.

"It's okay" I tell her "Go on."

She watches the two of us as she walks away.

Humphrey growls once she leaves "How dare you go behind my back."

"I did what you couldn't" I tell him.

"You made a stupid, impulsive decision" Dad explains.

"I stood up for our pack" I argue.

"No!" He corrects "You risked the lives of your pack mates for some girl who's already dead."

"They chose to come. They chose to follow me" I tell him.

"You got a few losers to do what you say because you're the pack leaders son. Don't you dare try to run my again" Humphrey warns. With that, he leaves. I bare my teeth and growl. You can't tell me what to do. I lash out at a few trees. After a few minutes and a couple mutilated trees, I'm tired and out of breath. For the first time since the incident, I feel like sleeping. And for the first time since the incident, I decide to go back to my den.

The closer I get to my den, the more memories I'm reminded of. Visions of us wrestling. The sound of her laughter whenever she would pin me. Accusations of me cheating whenever I pinned her.

My den is within line of sight. This is where we had late night discussions about having pups. It's also where everything fell apart.

To my surprise, when I walk in, I find that my den is currently being occupied.

"I'm sorry. Tasha said you don't use this den anymore" Kari apologizes.

"I don't" I tell her "Not until now at least."

"Why's that?" She asks.

"I don't sleep" I find a soft spot on the ground away from her.

"Why don't you sleep?" She persist.

"Look, You can stay here as long as you stop with the questions" I offer.

She huffs defiantly but remains quiet after that. I collapse on the ground and fall asleep immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - Through the Motions

Koda

I fell in and out of sleep. Nightmares ran through my head all night long. Just a normal night for me since the incident. I woke up still tired. Light was shining heavily through the den's entrance. It must be pretty late into the morning. Oh well. It's not like I have an agenda for today. Or for the rest of my life for that matter. I sigh. It can't continue like this.

I notice Kari gnawing on a caribou leg, watching me out of the corner of her eyes. There's another leg next to her that hasn't been touched yet. "It's for you" She follows my gaze.

"Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"I'm sleeping in your den. The least I could do is grab you breakfast" Kari explains.

An acceptable answer. We watch each other as I pick up the leg and lay down a few feet from her. Though I was wary of her intentions, it was nice to have someone to eat with. Kari had already picked her piece clean. At this point, she was just chewing on the bone.

"You toss and turn a lot when you sleep" She points out.

My face twitches. I'm a bit unnerved by the statement "You watch me sleep?"

She visibly taken aback by the question. A blush appears on her cheeks. "No" She replies quickly "I just noticed."

I decide not to reply. I didn't want to get any further into the subject, but she presses on. I've learned that she's very curious and persistent.

"Do you have nightmares?" Kari asks.

I'm annoyed by her questions but I decide it'll be easier to just answer them.

"Yeah" I respond after a while.

"What about?" She asks yet another question. I've barely torn into my meal because of all the talking.

"It's personal" I tell her. She doesn't need to know about Haze. There's no point in telling her. What would it accomplish? I would just be another wolf complaining about their problems.

"I know we're not exactly friends, but I think it would help if you talked to someone about it" Kari offers her advice. Her talkative nature is very annoying but I couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on my face. She's a ray of sunshine shedding a little light on my dark, bleak life.

"I'll keep that in mind" I tell her halfheartedly.

I finish the rest of my meal in peace. She waits patiently, idly chewing on the leg bone. "Come on" I tell her as I'm leaving.

She eagerly falls in behind me "Where are we going?"

"You ask a lot of questions" I groan.

"I know" Kari replies cheerfully.

"We're going to find something for you to do" I tell her. I can't have her bothering me with her questions all day. My father is sure to have plenty of tasks that need completing, and she is an alpha after all.

We pass through the meadows on the western side of the territory. It stretches out in each direction for about a mile. Dozens of acres with no trees. Not even rocks. In summer, the grass is as tall as a wolf but now it's only a few inches high.

"Your pack is so beautiful" Kari absorbs the scenery around us.

I glance at her. Haze used to look the same way. Even though she had lived here her whole life, she always acted as if Jasper was something new and beautiful. This was her favorite place during the spring.

"Just wait a few weeks. This whole field will be covered in flowers" I tell Kari.

That's the same thing Haze would tell me. We would always come out here on our days off to play, star gaze, and occasionally have sex.

"You there?" Kari is staring at me.

I blink a few times "What?"

She hesitates to say something but remains quiet. She looks away and we carry on.

Kari

There's something he's hiding. Koda's a very interesting character. Something about him really sparks my curiosity. Deciding to ignore it for now, I continue to follow him to wherever we're going.

I notice the alpha den ahead. Work isn't what I had in mind when he said 'something to do'. I guess I should pitch in if I'm going to be living here now.

The golden female is the only one there. "Hey Kate, Where's dad?" Koda asks.

Strange. I thought Kate was his mother. If not her, then who?

"He got caught up with something. What do you need?"

"Kari needs to be assigned duties" He tells her.

Kate directs her attention to me "Kari. The new addition to our pack?"

"Yes ma'am" I reply.

She smiles "I'll find something for her to do."

"And no more fighting with your dad" Kate adds as Koda leaves.

Koda huffs as he disappears around the edge of the den. I keep looking in that direction, trying to avoid the awkward situation I've just been forced into.

"What do you want with my son?" Kate asks sharply enough to cut.

I turn towards her "Nothing. Well maybe just a place to stay until I get my own den."

"So you plan on staying?" She sounded disappointed.

"Yes ma'am, I would like to" I tell her.

"Then you'll need to start pulling your weight. You can do the night patrols on the south-western border this month" Kate orders.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, and if you do anything suspicious, if my son comes to any harm because of you, I'll scatter your body parts all over Jasper" Kate smiles for the first time since I've seen her.

A chill runs through my spine. I completely believed her. I could picture the beautiful Jasper scenery with blood and little pieces of my white fur.

"I don't want to hurt your son" I assure her.


	7. AN

A/N

This story is being scrapped due to lack of an audience. I enjoyed writing it, and I apologize to the few people who enjoyed reading it. If anyone wants to finish what I started, feel free. Thank you for your time. Signing out.


End file.
